Me fui a ser feliz
by rox siniestra
Summary: Su amor estaba prohibido, él le hace una pregunta y la respuesta de ella cambiara sus vidas...


**Yo: Hola mis amigos…**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ ¿Por qué es de bakugan?**

**Yo: porque quise…**

**Dark: pero no tiene sentido**

**Yo: claro que si, soy fan de bakugan **

**Kyoya: es inútil chicos, déjenla que nos abandone**

**Yo: ¬¬ si no es porque les hago un fic es porque no se los hago, bien ya me cansaron, Tsubasa hazme el honor**

**Tsubasa: bakugan no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Una joven de cabellos anaranjados, ojos celestes, se notaba que había llorado. Ella se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, mientras miraba una fotografía donde estaba ella y un chico de cabellos verdes agua y ojos grises…

-Ace… ¿Por qué mi padre y mi hermano no me dejan verte?- se preguntaba la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido…

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

_-Mira, no volverás a ver a ese joven nunca más- dijo un hombre, que tenia un tono de voz bastante serio._

_-Pero padre, yo lo amo y él me ama a mi, ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?- le pregunta Mira con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Mira, no volverás a ver a Ace y punto final- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, que se encontraba recargado en la pared._

_-No te metas hermano- grito Mira con la voz ahogada._

_Mira no quiso escuchar nada más de su padre y su hermano, se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a llorar mucho más que antes._

*~*~*Fin del Flashback *~*~*

Mira se encontraba recostada mirando el techo, hasta que una pequeña corriente de viento la obligan a ver hacia las puertas que dan al balcón, pero sus ojos se abren completamente cuando ven que no solo las puertas estaban abiertas, sino que sentado en el barandal del balcón se encontraba un chico de cabellos verdes agua, quien estaba de traje con un ramo de rosas blancas.

-No me importa que me prohíban verte, siempre estaré contigo, les guste o no- dijo el chico, mientras iba entrando a la habitación de Mira.

-Estas loco Ace, esto nos meterá en problemas- dijo Mira, quien empujaba a Ace de regreso al balcón.

-No me importan los problemas que me causen, todo vale la pena solo por verte, aunque sea poco tiempo- dijo Ace con una leve sonrisa.

-Ace…- susurro la chica, quien se le estaba escapando una pequeña lagrima

Ace nota la lágrima que recorría por la mejilla de Mira, con su mano se la quita y luego la abraza, acto que fue correspondido por la chica al instante.

-No llores Mira, estaremos juntos siempre- dijo Ace, quien aun no se separaba de la chica.

-Pero Ace, no quiero que nada malo te pase por mi culpa- dijo Mira entre sollozos.

Ace se separa de la chica y la mira fijamente, para luego poder darle un tierno beso en los labios, Mira corresponde a ese beso. Cuando ambos comienzan a sentir la falta de oxigeno se separan, Mira entra y se sienta en su cama, Ace la sigue y se sienta junto a ella.

-¿Te acuerdas del día en que te confesé mis sentimientos?- pregunta Ace, con una mirada llena de amor y nostalgia.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Mira con la misma mirada que el chico.

-Entonces te acuerdas de la promesa que realice- dijo Ace algo sonrojado, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿La de que nunca me harías sufrir?- pregunta Mira, que estaba un poco confundida.

-Si, y pienso cumplir- dijo Ace con una sonrisa seductora.

Ace rápidamente se abalanzó sobre Mira quedando ella recostada en la cama, y con Ace encima de ella. Las manos de Ace estaban sosteniendo las muñecas de Mira, ella tras esto no opone resistencia, ya que se encontraba en estado de shock, pero al reaccionar mira a Ace con asombro, le sonríe y en su rostro se podía notar como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

-A…Ace… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunta Mira aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ace comienza a acariciar su rostro y le sonríe.

-Calma, no soy esa clase de chicos- dijo Ace levantándose de arriba de Mira.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo Mira con enojo, y se vuelve a sentar en la cama.

-Esta bien- dijo Ace, mientras con su brazo rodea a Mira.

Mira apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Ace.

-Ace, no quiero perderte, pero ellos se interponen- dijo Mira mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

Ace suspira y se para en frente de Mira.

-¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer para que estemos juntos?- le pregunta Ace, quien toma ambas manos de Mira.

-Todo- le contesta Mira.

-¿Cuánto me amas?- le pregunta Ace.

-Más de lo que cualquiera pensaría- le contesta Mira.

-¿Estas dispuesta a estar siempre conmigo?- le pregunta Ace.

-Siempre es poco- le contesta Mira.

-Entonces…- dijo Ace, quien suelta las manos de Mira, de su saco saca una pequeña cajita negra, se arrodilla frente a Mira y abre la cajita, dejando un anillo al descubierto- Mira Clay ¿Te casarías conmigo?- le pregunta Ace con una sonrisa.

Mira estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, pero era muy obvio que eran de alegría. Ella rápidamente abraza a Ace, quien corresponde el abrazo.

-Si…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Mira.

Ace se separa y le pone el anillo a Mira.

-Te amo Mira-dijo Ace y luego comienza a besar a Mira.

Mira por mucho que quisiera haber continuado besando a su prometido, tuvo que separarse.

-Ace ¿Qué haremos? Mi padre y mi hermano no lo permitirán- dijo Mira con un poco de tristeza.

-Huiremos juntos, crearemos nuestras vidas, lejos de Vestal-dijo Ace de una forma muy dulce.

Mira lo mira con asombro, pero luego le sonríe y asiente.

-Busca lo que creas necesario y nos iremos esta noche-dijo Ace y salto del balcón.

Mira miro el anillo de su dedo, luego se cambio de ropa, escribió una nota que dejo en su cama y salió al balcón. Una ráfaga de viento que se sintió en el balcón la hizo sentir libre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Vi a Ace debajo del balcón y no dudo en saltar directo a sus brazos, el cual la atrapo fácil mente.

Ahí estaban, dos personas que vivían un amor imposible, y ahora viven su sueño que es estar al lado de la persona que amas.

En la mañana el padre y el hermano de Mira entran en su cuarto y solo encontraron una nota que decía _**"Me fui a ser feliz"**_.

**Yo: bien espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic bakugan**

**Reiji: ¿nos abandonas por esto?**

**Yo: ¬¬ no los abandonare**

**Tsubasa: más te vale**

**Yo: -.- si serán… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
